Zero to Nero
by Angmar2001
Summary: This story takes place between the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Movies. With the loss of the Battles of the Five Armies, Sauron is making sure that before he goes on the offensive again, that his allies have remained loyal. However, leaders of the Barrow Wights, Lartuen, plays a dangerous game by trying to benefit from both sides.
1. Prologue

It has been ten years since the Battle of the Five Armies. It was a huge loss for Sauron, the Dark Lord has not given up. Now the Dark Lord will seek to build up ties with allies and start a new age of darkness.

Sauron contacted the Witch King at the Witch King's fortress of Minas Morgul via Palantir.

"What is it my master?" asked the Witch King.

Sauron said "The mission to take over the dwarven lands of Erebor has been a failure. When the free people unite, they truly can be dangerous to our cause, which is why we need to increase the influence with our allies, and have an ideal counter to the free people."

The Witch King asked "Where can we start?"

Sauron said "North Barrow Downs is ruled by a very loose leader as you know."

The Witch King said "I know. Laurtuen is not very reliable at staying on our side."

"Precisely why we must have a change of rulership. Your ties to North Barrow Downs are excellent, for it is you who have helped the Barrow Wights obtain their lands." said Sauron.

The Witch King asked "So you want me to go to North Barrow Downs, and slay Lartuen?"

"No" said Sauron. "I want the free people to suspect nothing. If you intervene directly, do not be surprised for them to call out for an invasion of North Barrow Downs. However, Lartuen's popularity is very low. So, what we need is a new leader, one that will do our bidding."

The Witch King asked "What do you want me to do my lord?"

Sauron said "I need you to contact his aid, Dorwen. Lartuen may be against us, but not everyone in Lartuen's group is loyal to him. What we need is for Dorwen to know that we need an excellent battalion, and our training can begin. Many new trainees should be joining this year and North Barrow Downs is the only ally we have in the region, to lose it means an entire region where we have no influence."

"I like this plan. We will crush Lartuen from the inside." said the Witch King.

Sauron proceeded to contact Dorwen via Palantir. A blazing reddish-orange reptilian eye popped showed up in a dull orb right in front an average height, skeletal figure.

Dorwen asked "What is it my master?"

Sauron said "I proceed Lartuen is still staying 'neutral'."

Dorwen said with a sigh "Unfortunately, yes. He does not seem to be budging. What is the plan?"

Sauron said "Lartuen's neutrality is a compromise to my planned alliance, and we will need new management to get the plan through. Which is why you will get an excellent military battalion and send them to Minas Morgul. To avoid suspicions, you will tell them this is special training sessions, ordered by Lartuen himself."

Dorwen said "I understand where this is going. Don't you think the free peoples will suspect our involvement and launch an invasion of North Barrow Downs."

Sauron replied with "This plan is to intentionally prevent such thing. Lartuen is already unpopular with most Barrow Wights and with making it look like the military was also angry. We take him out without any direct external involvement which means it will cause an avoidance of an offensive attack by the free people."

Dorwen said "It will be done."

The eye disappeared from the Palantir.


	2. Chapter 1: Questionable Decisions

In the lands near the Hobbits of the Shire, lay a land once loyal to Sauron during the Second Age. With the help of the Witch King of Angmar, men of the land were corrupted into dark, skeletal creatures. The lands were among the poorest in the region. It was a pariah in the region. Feared by most. The elves were able to take the South and keep the Barrow Wights up in the northern region. The tense relations between the Barrow Wights and the elves remained strong. However, the rise of Lartuen and many unofficial secret meeting, had led to the two leaderships at agree to not attack.

In a small mound, lays a Barrow Wight known as Basikov. Like most Barrow Wights, Basikov lived in a mound with his treasure. Due to limited exports, adaptability was key. The only one to not live in a mound was Lartuen, who lived in North Barrow Downs Palace which was for the leadership of the country.

Basikov left his mound, and started to walk towards the dark marshy forest area away from most mounds. He was on his way to meet his friends. The forested land did not belong to North Barrow Downs, but was on the borders of the North, desolate and abandoned due to the fear of wandering into North Barrow Downs.

"Welcome Basikov" said Lareneg. "I have important news to tell."

Lareneg showed a nasty cut on his arm. "I said how Lartuen handled some of his policies poorly, and they cut my arm with glass."

For even the free peoples, freedom was not the priority, the priority was to control Sauron's expanding influence even if it had meant supporting authoritarian strongmen.

Lareneg said "I have heard that some who have spoken out many times, were locked up in solitary confinement and deprived of their sleep."

Basikov said "I can agree, I heard about the one instant where a Pro-Sauron General had his ribcage scorched due to his opposition."

Lareneg told Basikov "It is best we keep quiet about our distaste for Lartuen or we will be in danger. I don't want you to get in trouble and be punished like that, but you're smart so I am not worried about you doing anything like that. I got you something."

Lareneg handed over a book that he stole, which was about the history of elven kingdoms.

Basikov said "Thank you. The elves really anger me. They claim perfection and righteousness yet they refused to help the dwarves at the time of an attack by a dragon. They are the ones almost certainly supporting Lartuen and they want to keep North Barrow Downs poor. They occupy our rightful land yet their kingdoms are everywhere yet we are only here."

Basikov calmed a little and said "Sorry, I rarely get angry, but I don't find it unreasonable to be mad at those responsible for our suffering."

Lareneg said "I agree and we best keep silent about our conversation for we could end up tortured."

Basikov said "I know, but I know that I am of no concern. I study history and cultures and am no way a true fighter. Brute strength is the key for success and I have been told many times that I amount to nothing."


	3. Chapter 2: The Blockade

Basikov left his mound the next day to meet his supposed love, Aowyna.

He arrived to her mound and smiled. The smile was genuine from the plae bony face with greasy black hair.

Aowyna said "I am glad to see you." Female Barrow Wights were often described as human females with extreme albinism. By the standards of most Barrow Wights, she was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Want to go to the market?" asked Basikov.

Aowyna said "I would love to, but I am low on gold."

Basikov said "Not to worry, as I always come prepared." and proceeded to hand her a few gold coins. She gave him a big smile.

The two started walking towards the market.

Aowyna said "It is a shame that there is barely any food."

Basikov whispered and said "It is because of the elves and their blockade against the lands."

Aowyna said "Let's leave the market, because we both have a lot to talk about."

The two walked into a forested area and sat down to talk.

Basikov said "I take it we are on the same page right?"

Aowyna said "Yes, we are. I have had a female friend who was critical of Lartuen and she had a huge sword slash on her back for being critical of our ruler. She survived but I do not advise starting any rebellion."

Basikov said "I agree sometimes I get angry about thinking about why we suffer. While most of the people our on the same page, you never know who you should and shouldn't trust."

Aowyna said "I agree, but you can always rely on me. Also may I please have one more gold coin, because I am worried that I won't have enough for what I want to buy."

Basikov said "Sure" and handed her a gold coin. Basikov walked off back to his mound.

She said "Thank you, many of us may be on the same page on Lartuen but when it comes to kindness, you're on your own page."

The Wight returned to his mound. The mound was like a small one room house. The bed was stone with long grass growing out of cracks acting as a blanket. There was chest for his gold, but not much else but his books covered by rocks to avoid them being seen. He sat on his small bed and realized something. As long as he keeps quiet about the situation in North Barrow Downs, he can live a tough but decent life. He has the love of his life and loyal friends. He may be degraded for not being soldier material and preferring to read, but he can enjoy his books behind the closed area of his mound.


	4. Chapter 3: Mandatory Military Service

Like all Barrow Wights, Basikov is required to serve two years in the military. While Lartuen's regime may be leaning more towards the free peoples, it does not mean he changed the laws especially those that are convenient. He saw that a strong military is needed and maintaining good relations with the military will keep opposition at bay.

Basikov went to say goodbye to Aowyna.

Aowyna said "Good luck. I hope they don't harden you. I need you in my life so much."

Basikov said "Don't worry, when I get the chance, I will visit."

Basikov went to the forests and met up with Lareneg. Basikov said "Don't have too much fun without me."

Lareneg said "I won't. Don't be nervous. I already did mine and you'll get through it. I have confidence that you will be fine."

Basikov said "I know I am not solider material, so this may be hard, but I would much rather not get in trouble with Lartuen's law."

Lareneg said "Take care, my old friend."

Basikov arrived to the military complex of North Barrow Downs. They complex was just like home mounds only meant for more Wights.

Out walked an authority figure from the top of a mound. The skeleton was shorter than the average Wight, but was still very stern in stature. He said in a firm voice "I am Captain Chet. You will refer to me as Captain. Understand that?"

All the Wights said "Sir, yes sir."

Chet said "I hear today, we have many new individuals who are starting their service. Can I have a raise of hands?"

Basikov and twenty four other Barrow Wights raised their hands.

Chet said "You will be my personal battalion. I will turn you into the best battalion even if some of you are absolutely hopeless. You will be broken."

Chet showed them the way to two large mounds. "This is your dorms." he said.

The Wights entered the two mounds. Basikov entered a mound and sat down on his mat, thinking of what he will have to get together.

While he was thinking, he heard an interruption. Another Wight who was above six feet in height said "What are you doing?"

Basikov said "I am thinking. I have never been in the military before."

The Wight recognized him "Well if it isn't Basikov. I see we this dorm will be shared by a success and a failure."

Basikov recognized the voice. It was Dahc, a Barrow Wight who bullied him in early education for being fascinated by Middle Earth cultures and history.

Basikov was ready now to just get this whole thing done with, but he couldn't as it would get him arrested.

Chet said "A good solider must be a great climber. I want you to climb that wall."

It was a wooden wall with no handles. Barrow Wights are known to have extremely sharp toes and fingers which have been compared to the claws of the Eagles on a smaller scale.

Basikov started towards the wall and began climbing. To his surprise, he was doing well, but then Dahc pulled him down and Basikov fell on the ground. He could feel the soft and mushy dirt.

Chet said "Solider, why are you down on the job?"

Basikov said "It's not my fault. I am not to blame. Dahc cheated and pulled me down."

To which Chet responded with "And guess what war isn't fair and neither should be your training."

Basikov was now feeling down. He knew life will get better after military, but this will be two long years.


	5. Chapter 4: You will not be the same

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A year and a half has passed. Basikov was more pessimistic than he ever was. Chet had been unsympathetic, and Dahc has continued to make his life harder for him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This day was different. Aid Dorwen was visiting the military academy. Basikov's captain knows and was making sure they would show their best. He believed it was best to keep silent about Basikov for the sake of his battalion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The official arrived. Dorwen said "I think you all know who I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wight said "Sir, yes sir."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dorwen said "I have heard many great things about this battalion. On behalf of Lartuen, we will start with a special training session at Minas Morgul."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Although Minas Morgul was the stronghold of the Witch King, no one questioned it as most did not know where Minas Morgul was. As for Basikov, he felt annoyed that he may now have to be stuck in military training even longer now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dorwen asked "I see that this battalion is excellently suited for the training." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He proceed to ask Chet "Are any of them week?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The captain reluctantly talks about Basikov. The captain says "There is this one called Basikov who is not an excellent fighter. It is not like he can not fight, it is just that he is not an excellent one. He loves to study Middle Earth cultures and history which is useless for military training. But he will probably fail whatever you give to the battalion."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dorwen could not care less. "He may not be the best, but these sessions will make or break many. We will see how useless he truly is."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The captain reluctantly agreed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dorwen now announced to the battalion. "By order leader Lartuen, you have been chosen to participate in a new rigorous challenge. Many of you will fail, but the ones that make it, will make history."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Basikov knew that this was a risky move for him, but now has no choice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dahc told Basikov "You ready to fail"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Basikov knew that he will have to observe the fighting tactics of all his group to survive this./spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-61f2a997-7fff-f388-5dbd-c8df421236a1" style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"/span/p 


	6. Chapter 5: Death Trials

Basikov and the rest were now sent off to Minas Morgul.

The Witch King announces "Tomorrow will be the most important night of your life. You will not only be known in the North, but everywhere. Many of you won't make the course. In fact, all but one will not make it. Any extras surviving will be eliminated. There will be no forfeits."

Basikov knows his death was coming, but he feels that he has a small chance of survival if he plays elusive. He may not be the best fighter, but he knows that the contenders will try to remove the strongest ones, and the weak will be relatively ignored. He also knows that intelligence will have to be extremely valuable if almost all the contestants are eliminated.

The beginning was difficult, Dahc, had continued to torment Basikov. He would often steal Basikov's training weapons, and make sure he could make his rival seen as weak as possible. Dahc may like to torment Basikov, but Basikov knew that there would be no fun for his rival would not take him seriously.

The day passed and now it was time for the big event. The Witch King said "There is no turning back. The end for most has come. The contestants were deployed to an area surrounded by rock walls and small green vegetation.

The Witch King said "Release the Wargs!"

Wargs, a breed of wolves and popular mounts for orcs, released. With their dagger-like teeth, they already tore up two contestants. Basikov knew that fighting them was suicide so he finds the perfect area. There is an area near the top of the structure where the moss could cover an individual. Basikov jumped on the wall and began crawling. Wargs may sniff out anyone at bottom easily, but they were never known for climbing. While everyone was occupied on the wargs, Basikov starts climbing the old worn out structure. As he continued to climb, he found the mossy area, where he successfully remained hidden for the round. Five contenders were eliminated and now reduced to fifteen.

The Witch King stopped the Wargs and said "that is enough". "Holding your own will not save you the next time".

Basikov knows that there is potential for him to win. Although he is not sold that he would win, but he can't be all that pathetic if he could survive as special training session.

The next day passes, and the Witch King announced "The next task is all about survival against what you can't fight."

They are now back at the room where the last task happened. The Witch King sent rocks flying down. The rocks successfully kill two contestants in the matter of the first few minutes. Basikov knows that he was observed in the last round because another contestant found a crevice to hide in. However, this is a huge mistake for that contestant, because a rock fell on the cave, and killed the contestant instantly.

Basikov knew that instead of hiding in crevices, the best chance is to stay hidden on the wall. He skittered up the wall, and stayed hidden for the task. The moss was not a friend this time around for the plant protruded on the wall due to rocks.

The elusive Wight instead starts to climb just like last time, but this time he stays put on the wall like a spider on her web.

Basikov has successfully survived the second task. The Witch King said "Five contestants left, evasiveness won't be any use in the next task." He had noticed the Wight's concealed tactics. "You will need to simply survive."

Basikov knows that this was the end. He had survived thanks to staying hidden well. He can hardly fight, and now that the contestant count is lower, Dahc will definitely target Basikov this time around. The skeleton knew his time as come and past.

The day passed and now it is time for the third task. The Witch King announced "The final stage of training. Remember that all extra contestants will be killed. The next task will be all about surviving a fire pit trap. This will prove how good of a survivor are you. Now enter the area."

There was fear among Basikov and three other contestants, however, fear is not going to help, and Basikov knows the best way to survive is to be observant.

Dhac pressured one of the other contestants to go first, and this is going to be fatal for the contestant. The contestant steps on the platform, and the loose tile fell into a fire with him.

Basikov has figured out the puzzle. Being fast will be the answer. If he stays too long on a platform than he burn.

He starts his jump, the jumps successfully saved him from dangerous steps. Meanwhile Dhac throws another contestant into the fire. The other one makes a mis step and fell into a fire.

It was now only two left. Basikov knew that all he has to do is reach the exit. As Basikov was getting closer, Dahc was not far behind. He said "It is just you and me now, and you won't be here much longer."

Basikov was now at the final part before the exit. The floor was not there in front of the exit. A jump would be required to survive. Basikov took the jump and stumbled at the exit. He had survived. But it was not over yet, Dahc jumped and successfully grabbed Basikov's finger.

Dahc begged "Please, save me!" However, Basikov knew that he was lying and that he would be pulled down into the fire. Basikov was never one who craved to see death, but this time, he has the chance to turn the tables on Dahc.

Basikov responds with "There can only be one winner." At that moment, Basikov breaks off his own bony finger and Dahc met his end in the fire.

The Witch King announces that "Looks like we have the winner." "You will be known as a pivotal part of history." "Your training will begin tomorrow."

The Witch King spoke with Basikov. "Weren't you the one that was written off a useless."

Basikov responds with "Yes, I was."

The Witch King said "They won't be laughing anymore. Your survival has only proved that you are indeed a force to be reckoned with and with more training, you will be someone of massive influence. You have shown you are no fool in the battlefield or in cases where fighting is of no use."


	7. Chapter 6: Practice makes Progress

His training has begun. The Witch King was not the most generous of trainers but Basikov understands, because he will be important in the future and he would not have done the three tasks, just to be a petty soldier.

The Witch King first offers "What can I do about your finger?"

Basikov knows what he needs. He needs the surprise attacks that most would never suspect. He replies with "I would like a knife with the handle designed to fit in the place of my finger."

The Witch says with "Very well, you will have your wish. Attacks like that will be most useful, and will make your enemies surprised."

Basikov's sword fighting starts initially just decent. He has had training with swords before, but not to this challenging level.

The Witch King firmly asks "Why is there no such thing as almost victories?"

Basikov says "It is because almost victories still equal losses."

The Witch King says "That is correct." and he knocks the sword out of Basikov's hand.

"It is not like I have no belief in what you will be" says the Witch King. "But without training, you will fail."

"I understand" said Basikov.

The Wight picks up his sword again, but the Witch King was to excellent of a duelist, and knocked the sword out of his hand within two clashes.

Eventually, Basikov finally was able to learn the fighting style of the Witch King. For the first time, he successfully disarmed the Witch King. "An excellent improvement, but this is far from the end." said the wraith.

The next day, the Witch King had something new in store. "You will need to be able to face multiple enemies at once. I know it may not seem fair, but battle is not fair." said the Witch King.

He sends two of the other Nazgul out to face him, and Basikov was initially not sure what to do, but then he figures out that his previous training was the key. He mimics the Witch King and holds his own against the two Nazgul. Eventually he disarms both of them.

"Excellent" says the Witch King. "You are ready for your armor and weapons."

First, Basikov is given his knife which replaces his finger perfectly. "That shoulder plate with the spikes over there is perfect." He wants this one because he knows his weak spot is the rib cage, and the spikes add extra protection at the shoulders. He is given the armor and chooses a helmet that covers all but his eyes. He knows his face is also vulnerable so he

knows this is the best idea to have solid defense. However, neither of these were extremely heavy, due to the fact he needs armor that does not weigh him down.

Basikov chose a scythe because he believes it would throw enemies off guard when he gets ready for his agility attacks.

Finally, the Witch King presents Basikov with the gift of a sword with a snake handle and sharp ends on all sides of the blades. "This will help you with everything you will need in the future." "I think you are ready for the plan".


End file.
